gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Feud/Quotes
Opening Spiels 1975 Pilot: ''It's time for the Family Feud! Introducing the Speir Family: Bob, Dee, Lisa, Paula and Greg, ready for action! Introducing the Madvig Family: Alan, Carolyn, Ida, Carol and Alan, on your marks! Let's start the FAMILY FEUD!!!! With the star of Family Feud, RICHARD DAWSON!!!'' 1976-1985; 1994-1995: It's time for the Family Feud! Introducing the (insert family #1 their names), ready for action! And the (insert family #2 their names), on your marks! Let's start the FAMILY FEUD!!!! With/Here's the star of Family Feud, RICHARD DAWSON!!! 1987 Pilot: This is the Perry Family: Don, Yana, Doug, Heather and Ivan, ready for action! And the Mandic Family: Bonnie, Bob Jr., Bob Sr., Tim and Diana, on your marks! Let's start the FAMILY FEUD!!!! With the star of Family Feud, RAY COMBS!!! 1988-1994: Daytime 1988-1992/Syndicated 1988-1992; 1993-1994: Let's meet the (insert family #1 their names), ready for action! Playing against the (insert family #2 their names), on your marks! Let's start the (NEW) FAMILY FEUD!!!! With the star of Family Feud, RAY COMBS!!! Daytime 1992-1993: Welcome to the Family Feud Challenge! What is the top answer to this question: (insert question). The number 3 answer is (insert answer). The number 2 answer is (insert answer). What is the number 1 Bullseye answer? You'll get the answer as we play Bullseye on...the Family Feud Challenge!+ Introducing (our returning champions), the (insert family #1), ready for action! Playing against the (insert family #2), on your marks! Let's start the FAMILY FEUD!!!! With the star of the Family Feud Challenge, RAY COMBS!!! +Ray would announce the Bullseye answer after he came out. Syndicated 1992-1993: Welcome to the New Family Feud! What is the top answer to this question: (insert question). If you said the number 1 answer is (insert answer), you hit the Bullseye on The New Family Feud! Introducing (our returning champions) the (insert family #1), ready for action! Playing against (our challengers) the (insert family #2), on your marks! Let's start the NEW FAMILY FEUD!!!! With the star of Family Feud, RAY COMBS!!! 1999-2002: Today on Family Feud, from (insert location here, followed in the first season by a rhyming couplet about the family name), it's the (insert family #1)!! From (insert location here, followed in the first season by a rhyming couplet about the family name), it's the (insert family #2)!! You're about to see these two families/teams battle it out, for $10,000/$20,000 in cash/for their favorite charities, ’cause it's time to play...the FAMILY FEUD!!!! Now here's the star of our show, LOUIE ANDERSON!!! Louie: Welcome (to the Family Feud)! It's the (insert family #1) versus the (insert family #2)! 2002-2003: It's time for the Family Feud! Introducing the (insert family #1 and their names), playing against (our returning champions,) the (insert family #2 and their names)! You're about to see these two teams battle it out, for $20,000 in cash! ’Cause it's time to play, the FAMILY FEUD!!!! Now here's the star of our show, RICHARD KARN!!! 2003-2006: "It's time to play...Family Feud! It's (Our returning champs) (insert family #1), playing against the (insert family #2)!! Now here's the star of our show (insert funny nickname here), MR. RICHARD KARN!!!" 2006-2009: "It's time to play...Family Feud! Introducing (All the way from state,) the (insert family #1), (ready for action and half of second season only)! Playing against (All the way from state,) the (insert family #2), (on your marks and half of second season only)! And now, here's your host, ([insert funny nickname here first season only), JOHN O'HURLEY!!!" 2006 Gameshow Marathon episode: "It's time for the Family Feud! Introducing the Najimy Family: Kathy, Dan, Alexandra, Tom and Mona, ready for action! Playing against the Roderick Family: Brande, Debbie, Walter, Jason and Betty, on your marks! Let's start the FAMILY FEUD!!!! And now, here's your host, RICKI LAKE!!!" Celebrity Family Feud Premiere (2008): "It's Celebrity Family Feud, the ultimate star-studded Tuesday night event! Featuring the biggest celebrity match-ups: the cast of My Name is Earl, (montage clip) Ice-T vs. Joan Rivers, (montage clip) Bruce Jenner and the Kardashians vs. Deion Sanders, (montage clip) The Girls Next Door vs. Vincent Pastore, (montage clip) Kathie Lee Gifford vs. Dog The Bounty Hunter, (montage clip) Raven Symone vs. Wayne Newton, (montage clip) and more. It all starts now, with your host AL ROKER!!!" Celebrity Family Feud (2008, other episodes): "Tonight on Celebrity Family Feud, it's, (insert montage), (insert celebrity team #1)! (insert montage), (insert celebrity team #2)! It's Celebrity Family Feud! With the star of our show, AL ROKER!" 2009-2010: "It's time to play...Family Feud! Returning for their (x) day, it's the (insert family #1)! Playing against the (insert family #2)! And now, here's your host, JOHN O'HURLEY!!!" 2010-2011: Premiere: This is Joey Fatone from Universal Orlando Resort in sunny Florida! It's time to play...Family Feud! And now, here's the star of our show, give it up for STEVE HARVEY!!! It's time to play...Family Feud! This is Joey Fatone from Universal Orlando Resort in sunny Florida! And now, here's the star of our show, give it up for STEVE HARVEY!!! (Same words but it got arranged in a different order. When Joey Fatone became the new announcer, he says his name, location and the name of the game show. For Steve Harvey's first year of hosting, Joey Fatone opens the show by saying the name of the game show, his own name and location.) Steve: Welcome to Family Feud! I'm man Steve Harvey. We got a good one today. It's the (insert family #1), playing against, the (insert family #2)! 2011-2013: Joey: This is Joey Fatone. It's time to play...Family Feud! Give it up for STEVE HARVEY!!! Note: Steve's opening spiel is the same as 2010 in which he continued to say until June 2012. Steve: Welcome to Family Feud! I'm (your man) Steve Harvey and like always, we got another good one for you today. for their (x) day, with a total of $XX,XXX; from city and state it's the (insert family #1)! And from city and state it's the (insert family #2)! Note: Seen above, this was Steve's opening spiel since September 2012. 2013-present: Joey: It's time to play...Family Feud! Give it up for STEVE HARVEY!!! Steve: Welcome (back) to (the) (Family) Feud! I'm (your man) Steve Harvey and like always, we still got another good one for you today. From city and state, for their (x) day, with a total of $XX,XXX; it's the (insert family #1)! And from city and state, their playing against the (insert family #2)! Note: Joey Fatone no longer says his own name seen above for this introduction. Celebrity Family Feud Revival (2015-present): It's time for Celebrity Family Feud! It's/Introducing (insert team #1) playing for (insert charity)! (Ready for action!) And/Playing against (insert team #2) playing for (insert charity)! (On your marks!) And now, the star of our show, STEVE HARVEY! Quotes & Catchphrases "Thank you and welcome to Family Feud. That's where two typical American families fight it out for family honor and a little spending money for the relatives. If I look happy tonight, I am. I just got the oil drilling rights to Jack Lord's hair!" - Richard Dawson from the 1975 pilot. "I haven't been this excited since I got the oil drilling rights to Jack Lord's hair!" - Richard Dawson on the first episode of the ABC daytime version in 1976. "Thank You. Welcome to Family Feud. I'm Ray Combs and today we have two typical American families battling out for family honor and the rights to spending money. $10,000 in cash for the relatives!" - Ray Combs from the 1987 pilot. "Thank you. Thank you so much and welcome to Family Feud. I'm Ray Combs, the new host of the show. Happy Birthday, America. Let me say that, first of all, it’s a pleasure to be with you. Today, we're going to see two wonderful families battle it out for family honor on their way to $5,000, with a chance for $5,000. But I want you to know that I'm excited about being on CBS and hosting this show. I have, uh, been studying all of the great CBS shows. I think I'm prepared, so if you're ready, let's have the first item up for bids!" - Ray Combs on the first episode of the CBS daytime version in 1988. "Thank you. Thank you. Whoo! Welcome to Family Feud. Thank you for the ovation, and thank you for joining us at home. If you've just tuned in, we welcome you to the premiere episode of our evening version. Now, Family Feud can be enjoyed twice a day, for twice as much fun with the greatest families in America battling it out for their family honor, and in the evening version, they're playing for $10,000." - Ray Combs on the first episode of the daily syndicated version from 1988. "Welcome to The New Family Feud. We're starting our brand-new season of Family Feud, and to help us celebrate, we're gonna introduce an exciting new game. We call it Bullseye. The Bullseye Game means that one of these families could win up to $20,000." - Ray Combs on the first episode of the Bullseye Round from The New Family Feud in 1992 "You fell short/failed to get/win the big money last time." - Ray Combs (on a Returning Champion failed to win Fast Money on the last show) "Who'd you got?" - Richard Dawson "Who'd you bring with you?" - Ray Combs "Introduce me to your family." "Let's play the Bullseye Game!" - Ray Combs at the start of the Bullseye Round from 1992-1994 "Each member of each family is going to get a chance to play the Bullseye game and each team will play the Bullseye round to determine how much money you could be playing for in Fast Money if you win the game. We'll start by placing $5,000 in their banks to both families." - Ray Combs about the Bullseye Round "We'll get started right now with the Bullseye round, and we'll put $15,000 in their banks. I'm gonna ask you 5 Bullseye questions, each increasing value by $1,000, which means you could win up to $30,000." - John O'Hurley at the start of the Bullseye Round from 2009-2010 "Is (insert answer) the ($500/$1,000/$1,500/$2,000/$2,500) Bullseye?" - Ray Combs "Is (insert answer) the ($1,000/$2,000/$3,000/$4,000/$5,000) Bullseye?" - Ray Combs "BULLSEYE!!! (Right on Target!)" - Ray Combs when a family member hit it right on the nose during the Bullseye Round "Are you ready to play the Feud?" "Let's play the Feud!" "Someone/Somebody's gonna play for $5,000/$10,000. But to do that, we've got to play the Feud!" - Ray Combs. "I say it's time to play the Feud!" - Ray Combs "Give me (insert name), give me (insert name)! Let's go!" - Steve Harvey (at the start of a Face-Off) "Good luck to both families." "Join Me!" - John O'Hurley (at the start of a Face-Off) "You know the way the game is played..." - John O'Hurley carrying that phrase with him from his previous game show To Tell The Truth in 2000 "Shake hands and come out thinking!" - John O'Hurley "First team/family to (200/300/400) points/dollars plays Fast Money for (insert amount)!" "300 is the magic number!"- Richard Dawson "This is going to be a little different from normal. There is no Fast Money. First team to 400 points/dollars wins the Tournament worth (insert amount)!" - Host about Tournament Finale "We surveyed 100 people/100 people surveyed, top (insert number) answers are on the board. Try to find the most popular answer. Here's the question." "We surveyed 100 people; top (insert number) answers are on the board. Give me the most popular answer." "100 people surveyed, top (insert number) answer are on the board. You got to try to find the most popular answer. Here's the question."- Richard Dawson "For this question only, we asked 100 Men/Women (No Men/Women). (All the other questions are normal)" "Name Something/A..." "Tell Me Something/A..." "We asked 100 people these five questions."-Ray Combs (start of Fast Money) "Point/Dollar values are Doubled/Tripled. 100 people surveyed, top (insert number) answers are on the board. Here's the question." "Did any of our 100 people in the survey said (insert answer)?" - Richard Dawson "Three Seconds!" - (said when a host forces a contestant to give them an answer quickly or they will get a strike) "Number One/Top Answer!" "(insert number) answer(s) better." "You got control. Do you wanna Play or Pass?" "Do you wanna Play or Pass?" "Play or Pass?" "Pass or Play?" - Louie Anderson & John O'Hurley "Think of a steal." - Ray Combs "Show me (insert answer)!" "Up there?" - Louie Anderson "Good answer!" "If it's there, you’re still alive/you got it all. If it's not there, first/second strike!" "If it's there, you got it all (and you'll play for the big money). If it's not there, third strike, then the (insert Family Name) will get a chance to steal!" - Richard Dawson "If it's there, you are the champs. If it's not there, first/second strike!" - Richard Dawson "If it's there, you are the champs. If it's not there, third strike, then the (insert Family Name) will get a chance to steal!" - Richard Dawson "If it's there, you (challengers) are the new champs, otherwise you (champions) keep your title!" - Richard Dawson "If it's there, you (champions) remain the champs, otherwise the new champs are called the (challengers)!" - Richard Dawson "If it's there, you get the points; if not, they get the points! - Louie Anderson "If it's there you guys have stolen the points and taken first blood; if not, the (insert Family Name) keeps those points for themselves!"-Richard Karn (said during the first single point round) "You got it!" - Richard Dawson "Survey says!" "Listen (very) carefully as we move (very) quickly/fast/like lightning/much quicker/faster." - Ray Combs (on a Face-Off during the Triple Round if time runs short) "I'm going to read the question once. When I get to you, you'll get three seconds to answer it. I'm not going to repeat it again." - Richard Dawson (to the Controlling Family during the Triple Round if time runs short) "But be careful, because in this round, you only get one strike. OK? One strike only. So make those answers count!"- Richard Karn (said during the Triple Round from 2002-2003) "That answer has to be up there for you to stay alive/steal. Because if it's not up there, there's not enough points, so the other team wins." - Richard Karn and Louie Anderson (said during the Triple Round, to a controlling/opposing family whose bank may or may not have enough points to win, from 1999-2003) "But I'm only going to read the question once, so everybody pay attention/listen (closely/carefully). You'll only hear this once. - Richard Karn (said at the start of the Triple Round from 2003-2006) "Nobody has reached 300 points, so we're going into/to play Sudden Death." - Richard Karn, John O'Hurley, and Steve Harvey "For this survey, we're asking for the Top Answer/Number One Answer Only. Whoever gets this Top/Number One answer wins the game." "And remember, if you win 5 games, you win the brand new car." - John O'Hurley and Steve Harvey "Your partner is off-stage with headphones on, (he/she) cannot see or hear your answers, in (15/20) seconds I'll ask you five question, you give me five answers; try to give me the most popular answers if you can't think of an answer, say pass then I'll get back to it if there's time. but, if you or your partner can come up with 200 points or more total you'll win ($5,000/$10,000/Bullseye/Bankroll amount/$20,000)." - said before the start of the Fast Money round "Give me (15/20/25) seconds on the clock, please!, (ding!) clock will start/starts when I'm finished reading the first question."- said to the player before the start of the Fast Money round "Turn Around!"-Richard Dawson/Ray Combs (said when a contestant checks the answers in Fast Money) "(insert name) is offstage where he/she can't see your answers. I'll ask you 5 questions in 20 seconds. Try to give me the most popular answer. If you can't think of something, say pass and we'll come back to it if there's time left." - Demo of the Fast Money round mostly said by Richard Karn "Now if you put together 200 points, you will win--" - Richard Karn "Clear the board and let's bring out (insert name)!" - said after the first half of the Fast Money round "(insert 1st name) got you (insert points gotten by 1st player). You need (insert how many points needed to get 200 points). I'll ask you the same 5 questions, you can't duplicate the answers. If you do, you'll hear this sound. (buzz-buzz) I'll say 'Try Again', and you give me another answer. It's tougher/harder, so we're going to give you 20/25 seconds." - Said before the second contestant plays Fast Money "Let's remind everyone of your partner's answers!" - said before the start of the second half of the Fast Money round "Try Again!" - said during the second half of the Fast Money round "You said/Survey said!" - said during Fast Money "Our survey said!" "Survey!" - Richard Dawson "You chose/survey chose!" - Ray Combs during The Fast Money Round "You liked/survey liked!" - Ray Combs during The Fast Money Round "What did the/our survey say?" - Ray Combs during the Fast Money Round "You had that on the other side." - John O'Hurley during the second Fast Money Round "(number of points) plus/at $5 a point, total of... (bell sounds) (insert total)" - Richard Dawson said when a player fails to reach 200 points in the Fast Money round "You got the cash!" - Ray Combs because of a Fast Money Win "You got $5,000/$10,000!" - Ray Combs because of Fast Money Win "The Big Board got 'em!" - Ray Combs on a Fast Money loss "Holy Smokes!"-Richard Karn "BAM!" - Richard Dawson/Ray Combs "BEN!" - Ray Combs (alternate version of BAM!) "So the Mackins were our final winning family, and they've won $5,504, and I'm proud of 'em. I've had the most incredible luck in my career. I've done lots and lots of jobs, and I've never, ever had a job like Family Feud. I've never DREAMED I would ever have a job where so many people could touch me and I could touch them (Audience laughing). And it is...a great magic about this show that I've never seen on any other show. I want to publicly acknowledge Howard Felsher, who's our executive producer. He was a producer in the beginning of the show, and he helped steer and guide the way that we went and he and I fall a lot of times, but I tell you that he is important and I should acknowledge him, because he was the one, with me, that, we said, "Let anybody come on this show, anyone that could play this game, no matter what color or creed, no matter if they're in a wheelchair or they have no sight!" And we had everybody on this show, and he was very, very important in that I acknowledge and thank him for it. I thanked my crew, and I thanked my director already. I had the best staff you've ever dreamed of. You can't...but you don't have to dream of them, 'cause I'm gonna take them with me. Even if I never work again, they'll just be near me (Audience laughing) They are so special and wonderful. ABC - Jackie Smith, Wally Weltmen, Joe C. Albott - they kept us on the air probably a year more than they should have, 'cause were weren't really helping them. You know, our ratings weren't that good and they were so great. They buried themselves carrying us, and I love them for that. Not that I wanted to hurt 'em, but I...'cause I love 'em. They were good people. There were people I know that got upset that I kiss people; I kiss them for luck and love, that's all. That's what my mother did to me. There were people upset that I would embrace or hug someone of a different color. (smacks lips) The first time I ever saw people of any color was when D-Day left from my hometown in England, to go and free Europe from the war. And there was every color you could imagine, and I'd not seen that in England. And I asked my mother about it; I said, "Is there something wrong?" she said, "God...God makes people. You understand that don't you?" And I said, "Yeah!" She said, "Who makes a rainbow?" I said, "God." She said, "I never presumed to tell anyone who could make a rainbow what color to make children!" and she changed my whole life with that statement. All I can tell you is, this has been a very special nine years of my life! If I never do another thing, I've met the good, sweet people of the world. So I leave you with love, and for the little girl, that, nine years ago I first signed to - I guess she's 13 now - I'll think of you everyday (camera snapshot). God bless all the little children in the world. Thank You." - Richard Dawson from his emotionally-driven farewell speech from the 1985 series finale "Thank you, Richard! Thank you, America!" - Gene Wood during the credits from the 1985 series finale "You know, I've done this show for six years, and this could be the first time that I had a person that actually got no points, and I think it's a damn fine way to go out. You thought I was a loser until you walked up here. You made me feel like a man. Tim, give me your hand." - Ray Combs on the Tran family only getting 77 points for $385 in Fast Money and left the stage after signing off in the 1994 series finale. "(Audience cheering) Thank you. Thank you very much. (Audience cheering continues) Don't make me cry. (Audience cheering continues). If you do too much of that, I won't be able to do a show for you because I'll cry." - Richard Dawson on the first taped episode of his 1994 comeback. "I had the best time in the world. Sweet Eddie, I thank you. My daughter, and my wife, my two sons I love. God bless all the little children in the world. Good Night." - Richard Dawson from his 1995 "America's Finest" week season finale. "Hey, you can play Feud online anytime at www.uproar.com. Get online!" - Louie Anderson (1999-2000) "Play Feud at Uproar.com; Get online." - Louie Anderson (2000-2001) "Louie Anderson's wardrobe is provided by Rochester Big & Tall Clothing." - Burton Richardson Steve Harvey Catchphrases "Before we start, there's somebody/someone who want to wish you luck this Comfort Inn Hotel Family Moment." - From Steve Harvey's early hosting. "If the (insert family team name) family wins the show today/today's show, they're going to drive away in a brand new car." (Upon the Champion's 5th and final game for the car) "Welcome back to Family Feud (everybody). And now it's time to play.... AUDIENCE: FAST MONEY!" (Before the Fast Money round starts) START OF THE SPIEL: "If It's there..." *"...you're still alive. If it's not there, the (insert family team name) can steal and win game/take us to Sudden Death." *"...you win game." *"...clear the board, your family wins the game." *"...you steal. You win game/get to play Sudden Death. If it's not there, the (insert family team name) wins the game." *"...you're still alive/you've win the car. If it's not there, the (insert family team name) can steal and win the car." (Upon the Champion's 5th and final game for the car) *"... you win the car." (Upon the Champion's 5th and final game for the car) *"...your family wins the car." (Upon the Champion's 5th and final game for the car) *"...you steal. You win the car. If it's not there, the (insert family team name) wins the game." (Upon the Champion's 5th and final game for the car) *"...you steal. You win game/get to play Sudden Death. If it's not there, the (insert family team name) wins the car." (Upon a 5th and final game for the car) *"...your family steals, your family wins the car." (Upon the Champion's 5th and final game for the car) *"This answer stands between your family and the car" *"For the win/the car/Sudden Death, (insert answer)!" *"This answer is worth $XXX,XXX to someone. We are looking for (insert answer)!" Taglines "We love ya. See ya here on the (Family) Feud. Bye-bye." - Richard Dawson (1976-1985; 1994-1995) "God bless all the little children in the world." - Richard Dawson (The Final Episode) "For the Feud, I'm Ray Combs saying thank you for watching. Have a great day (on CBS), and see you next time. Bye-bye. (Play at home!)" - Ray Combs (1988-1994) "Be good to your family. Come back and see our families on the Feud." - Louie Anderson (1999-2002) "See ya next time, on the Feud!" his Al salute - Richard Karn (2002-2003) "Come on back tomorrow, you don't want to miss it/this." - Richard Karn (2003-2004) "I'm Richard Karn. This is Family Feud. Come on back and see us!" - Richard Karn (2004-2006) "I'm John O'Hurley. Thanks for joining us here on the Family Feud. We'll see you next time. Bye-bye." - John O'Hurley (2006-2010) "I'm Al Roker saying, 'Love your family, don't feud.'" - Al Roker (2008) "(Play Family Feud on Facebook with your friends./Thanks for watching (Celebrity) Family Feud.) I'm Steve Harvey. We'll see you next time (on Family Feud), folks." - Steve Harvey (2010-present) Announcer Sayings "This is Johnny Olsen speaking for Family Feud. A Mark Goodson-Bill Todman Production." - Johnny Olsen (1975 Pilot) "This is Gene Wood speaking for Family Feud. A Mark Goodson-Bill Todman Production." - Gene Wood (1976-1984) "This is Gene Wood speaking for Family Feud. A Mark Goodson Television Production." - Gene Wood (1984-1985; 1987 Pilot; 1988-1995) "This is Burton Richardson speaking for Family Feud. A Mark Goodson Television Production." - Burton Richardson (occasionally, 1999-2002) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases